Natalie Romanof (Guardverse)
"Find what you're trying to steal, sweetheart? News flash: My eyes are up here." -Natalie Romanof before beating up a thief History Childhood Natalie Romanof had a traumatizing childhood. She was born to a single mother, her father nowhere to be found. Her brother, Tyler, joined the war effort between the Siberian Barbarins and Western Russia at an early age, and was killed in combat. Her younger sister, Maria, died from a rare illness that bore no cure. At the age of 11, Natalie's village was raided by excommunicated knights, who attacked in the dead of night. She watched her people be slaughtered, and stared in terror as her mother was decapitated before her. Cornered and frightened, Natalie's life would've been over if not for a strange explosion that destroyed all the knights around her. Unfortunately, the blast wounded Natalie, distorting her spine and leaving her crippled. When the smoke cleared, someone appeared. A young nomad from Siberia revealed himself to be the cause of the explosion. He was a mutant, going by the name of Silver Root. Silver Root, realizing Natalie was the sole survivor of this massacre, took her with him on his journey back to Siberia, from Scotland. Silver Root became a father figure to Natalie, and over the years of their journey, she would learn things that would make her into the woman she is today. Training in Siberia Silver Root built a special, mechanical exoskeleton that would attach to Natalie's back, and set it straight. This would pave the the path for Natalie to train without burden. Natalie was trained in the art of assassination. Silver Root, a master thief and assassin, believed that the only way Natalie could make it in the world, was to learn how to defend herself. Silver Root taught her how to survive on her own, teaching her the use and disadvantages of certain plants, how to hunt and kill, and how to use many weapons. The cold, endless Siberian winter she lived in helped to harden her senses. By the time she was 19, she had learned the use of the thousands of resources that inhabited the earth, and had learned the art of forge work. Building her own spinal exoskeleton, she rerouted her spinal column to a 98% verticality. Grown Woman At the age of 21, Natalie was given freedom to leave Siberia, and go into the world. Silver Root made her promise to use her abilities for the good of mankind, saving humanity from the kind of people who took her mother from her. Natalie, after years of hard training and exercise, was now a beautiful woman with a tempting body. She would go on to use this in any way that she could. Her first mission would be in Ireland, where should perform her first assassination. A drunken Irish mage stumbled out of a tavern, yelling at women that walked down the street. This mage was corrupt, known to use his powers to abuse and violate women of all stature. He needed ''to be taken down. As he returned home to his shack, Natalie struck. Appearing from the shadows, the only thing the mage saw was the bounce of beautiful, red curls, and the spray of his own scarlet blood from his throat. Natalie Romanof was now an assassin. The Rise of the Scarlet Widow Natalie became known famously, and infamously, across Western Europe. The people referred to her as the Scarlet Widow. The poor and hungry praised her as a savior amongst women and men, while the rich and wealthy feared that they would be next on her hit list. Eventually, Natalie attracted the attention of S.W.O.R.D; a secret organization of assassins that monitored the world through stealth and espionage. Natalie was thought to be a threat by the head of S.W.O.R.D., Reece Rage. Rage, a veteran of the Egyptian Royal Guard, deployed his best assassin, Clay Barton (also known as the Violet Arrow), to take down Natalie. When Barton arrived in Ireland to assassinate Natalie Romanof, he posed as a wealthy man of power. Attending a party hosted by a rich Irish nobleman, he waited calmly for Natalie to appear. But she did not appear. At least...not where he imagined she would. When he returned to his home (a temporary stay that S.W.O.R.D. had put together for him), he found Natalie Romanof spread across his bed, dressed in risque clothing. This would be the last time that Natalie Romanof used her "hypnosis" over men to her advantage. In the morning, Barton realized what he had done, and went on a chase across the hills of Ireland after the Scarlet Widow. When he finally caught her, he felt himself attached to her, and could not bring himself to finish his mission. He returned her to England, where he introduced her to Reece Rage. Natalie promised that she would work for S.W.O.R.D., in exchange for her the sparing of her life. Agent of S.W.O.R.D. Natalie began a romantic relationship with Clay Barton, one that would spawn a decade long partnership. Countless battles were won due to the combined efforts of the Scarlet Widow and the Violet Arrow. However, during the events of Legacy, when Barton discovered that he had a long lost daughter, their life as a loving couple ended. Though they were no longer together, the two still spent occasional nights of pleasure together. The Stone Avengers After the Battle of New Rock, in which the new heroes known as Captain Vibranium, Thor the Thunderer and the Man of Iron revealed themselves as the super powered team, the Stone Avengers, Reece Rage enlisted Natalie and Clay to join their ranks. Upon arriving on the team, Natalie quickly became close to Grant Rogers (Captain Vibranium). The two formed a loving relationship, which would soon blossom into marriage and later, the birth of Annabell "Anna" Rogers. Though this bothered Barton, he eventually surpassed his jealousy upon finding a new love interest in Erica Frost. During her early days as a Stone Avenger, Natalie had Damien Stark (the Man of Iron), who was an expert blacksmith, create an upgraded version of her spinal exoskeleton, which gave her 100% verticality and mobility. Past vs Present When Titan reached Mach 15 during the events of Slayer, he accidentally altered the timeline. This forced the future and the past to merge with each other, teleporting the Stone Avengers from Medieval England, to modern day New York. A battle ensued, in what would become the famous event known as Past vs Present, in which the Stone Avengers battled the New Avengers. When Scarlet Widow faced off against Black Widow, she was quickly overpowered, due to Black Widow's better training. However, when the fighting was over, Natasha Romanof agreed to train Natalie in every fighting style she knew, including the use of the strange new weapons: guns. Time in the 21st Century On Valentine's Day, Mysterio released a strange gas that put all the Avengers into a trance. Captain America spent a night of love with Scarlet Widow, while Captain Vibranium did the same with Black Widow. The following day, the two couples nearly leveled a canyon out of anger. Anna Rogers, who had transported to the future with her parents, was introduced to the X-Men, where she learned to harness her powers under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. She promised that, when she returned to her time (if she did), that she would form her own team of "X-Men", and help other mutants like her. Present Day Currently, Scarlet Widow resides with the Stone Avengers in what they call the Cave (located in the Grand Canyon). Abilities '''Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''Natalie has a spinal exoskeleton that has been permanently bolted and grafted into her disfigured spine. This allows her to achieve flexibility feats that average humans can not, and even give her more durability and speed. *'Peak Human Strength:' Her physical strength is at the peak level of natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed:' Her speed is also enhanced to the peak of human capability. Natalie is as fast as a human can be without being classified as superhuman. *'Peak Human Agility:' Natalie's natural agility is heightened to a level greater than that of an Greek Olympic gold medalist. She can coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity easily. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Her reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with superhuman efficiency and capability. *'Peak Human Durability:' Natalie's bodily tissues have been augmented to the pinnacle of human development. Though she can be injured in the typical ways other humans can be, she possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. *'Peak Human Senses:' Her five senses are enhanced and function at the peak of human perfection. *'Peak Human Immune System:' Having trained in the Siberian wasteland for the majority of her young life, Natalie has become immune to almost all forms of disease. '''Master Fighter:' Natalie is an expert in the field of fighting. She is profiecient in ancient Russian warfare, as well as English fencing, and African combat. Expert Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Expert Marksman: Natalie is a very accurate marksman skilled in crossbow sharpshooting and knife throwing. Multilingual: She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and Japanese and various other languages. She has been places that other people don't even know exist. Gifted Intellect: She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Expert Tactician: She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Stone Avengers and even S.W.O.R.D. on one occasion. Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natalie has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. Master of Stealth: Natalie is a dangerous master of stealth, trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and medieval demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.W.O.R.D. Paraphernalia '''Various Weapons: '''Natalie uses various types of weapons, such as daggers, swords, and crossbows. Her favorite weapon to use is a dagger, as it is quick, efficient, and makes for a clean kill. '''Source of Paraphernalia: '''Formerly of her own design; S.W.O.R.D. Alternate Realities Black Widow (VotG).jpg|Black Widow (Natasha Romanof); A descendant of Natalie Romanof from the 21st Century Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Guardverse Category:Stone Avengers Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Weapons Experts Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Agility Category:Expert Combatant Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Wielders Category:Original Characters